ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Day My Parents Stood Still... And Found Out My Secret Powers
Overview Jake and the gang's parents find out that their kids have super powers! How will this turn out for Jake and the gang? Plot The day starts like every other day. Jake trying to unlock some of his hidden powers, Micah practicing his Anodite stuff, Samantha controling her Osmosian powers, Johnny litterally stretching, Vincent using his electrical powers for his computer battery, and Jared trying to learn more machines for him to build. "Psst! Andrei! Get over here!" Eric whispered. "Has there been any news yet?" "Can't say. No proph-- I mean news has appeared in my head." "So what now?" "Find the Oracle..." "My sis? I don't know, Eric. Her predictions are a little scary..." "No other choice..." "Okay then..." Suddenly, Jake's parents appeared and yelled out, "Guys! Dinner time!" The whole group went in to eat. Suddenly, Andrei had a vision. The guys knew that their parents couldn't see, so they took Andrei in the closet. The robots shall show you a plan. But has a condition that might give out the secrets. "What?" Jake asked.. "I don't know..." Andrei replied. On the TV, a newscaster reported of giant robots atacking Bellwood. Where did they come from? Vilgax. Eric thought 'They might have been remaining robots since Vilgax's death.' The team then took the RV and went to the location. Jake's parents were curious. Where did they go? They knew that the only way to find out was to follow them, so they did. "Looks like they're heading to the carnival..." Jake's dad said. Suddenly, a car (that a robot threw) went whirling to the direction of Jake's parents... but of course, Jake saved them-- as ToughGuy. "Stay here, folks!" ToughGuy trying to not make them realise that that is Jake. The group knew that they couldn't be seen infront of Jake's parents... so they let Jake do it all by himself. He needed the work, right? Anyway, Jake took a beating at first, but then he took his revenge by punching the evil robot's head. By the way, the robot's appearance looks just like Eatle's, except it's grey instead of purple-ish. Jake kicked those robot's... erm... what do we call it? Chassis? "Whew! Took care of those robots!" Jake said. ToughGuy then went into an Alley where he could transform into Jake again... but his parents followed. "Let us thank that big hero, Ashley." Erwin said. When they reached the alley, they saw ToughGuy turn into Jake... which now they know that Jake's an intergalactic-superhero who saves planets. "Jake?" they both asked. Then, with shock, Jake says, "Uh... hi?" Theme song Back at Jake's house... "So wait... you have a device called the Primatrix which lets you transform into multiple aliens?" Erwin asked. "Yes?" Jake answered... with a little doubt. "Well, I thought Ben Tennyson, our hero, only had one..." "Well, Azmuth, the creator, got bored..." "And there are others with the same device as our hero had before?" "Well... better, actually." "Mmm-hmm. And Eric is some kind of-- of--" "Agent. Yeah. He is. He also has lots of cool gadgets that... erm... I don't actually know." "Well I have just one thing to say..." "Grounded?" "No." It took about a minute till Jake's parents said, "Can I join?" "What?" Jake asked in fear. "You see, we already have our costumes. We're really excited for you to be a hero. it's a gift, Jake!" Ashley said. Jake, in his mind, was like Sweet mother of Prime''!' and 'Thank the Primes it wasn't a punishment.' Jake's parents picked up their cool costumes. Like what Jake said before, his parets are like the children and he's the parent. Jake managed to say, "So... you'll keep it a secret?" "Of course... but we already told your cousins' and Jared's parents. Oops..." "What?!?" After 5 minutes, Jake went into an Online Video chat with the group. Jake then asked one of them (Sam) about their parents finding out. He then said, "So... your parents were cool?" Samantha replied with, "Yeah. They were. They even brought up their--" "Costumes?" "Yeah..." "Well, anyway, found any info about the robot's location?" "Yeah. Three places. One of them has the highest view." "Where?" "Bottom of the ocean..." "How did they see it from thebottom of the ocean?!?" "Well, most people lke diving..." "Okay then. Go tell the guys to meet me at Eric's." "Kay'" Jake then closed the chat and went out. "Can we come? Jake's parents said, sitting on the couch watching TV. "No..." "Aw..." Jake realised that it was too far, so he chose an alien that could atleast turn into a rolling ball. "Okay. New alien coming up!" Jake put his hands up, and pressed the switch to transform into... "Stretch!" he yelled out. "Okay. ball form time!" Stretch stretched himself and turned into a ball. It turns out that Stretch was an Extendion. one of Johnny's species. At Eric's... erm... 'Underground HQ'... Samantha was then planning out a plan. She told them, "Okay, so we have to use the--" "I'm here!" Jake yelled out. "Good. Now, we need to use the submarine jet thing." "You mean the Z-Marine?" Jared corrected. "Whatevs, Jared." Samantha replied. The team prepared all of their equipments and went into the Z-Marine, as Jared called it. Oh, don't worry. They have permission to drive a giant-submarine-jet-which-astronauts-could-only-drive. They sat on the chair, clicked on their seatbelt, and went down to the waters. "Testing! One, two, three..." Jake tested. "We can hear you, Jake." Johnny said. "Okay. I'll just step back a little bit and," Jake tried. "Okay. Testing! One, two, thr--" "Still hear you" Vincent interrupted. "So, are we there yet?" Jake asked. "No, Jake" Andrei said. "Now?" "No." "Now?" "O for the love of Primes! NOT YET!" "Okay. Why can you only drive?" "Well, i'm fourteen, so yeah." The Z-Marine bumped into something. "What was that?" Micah mumbled. Suddenly, robots broke into the ship, braking some of its parts... and letting the water come in. "I CAN'T SWIM!!!!" Jake yelled out. Jake fell unconsious. Jake then woke up, wet, tied up, and hanged in a pole with the guys. "Wh-- what--?" "We got captured. Those robots are messed up." "Now what?" "Eric?" "Nah. He's busy..." "Jake's parents! They can handle it..." "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" "No. They are our only hope." "Fine. But how? We can't reach our phones..." "Oh, I know!" Jake thought of an idea. "Primatrix. I command you to-- um-- call my parents?" Everyone sighed. "We're doomed!" Jared yelled. Shockingly, the Primatrix obeyed. "Primatrix, calling. Please hold." "Seriously?" Vincent added. Jake called his parents and explained. "Okay. Do not worry, guys. We're on our way." Jake's parents said. "To the costume shop!" Erwin and Ashley said. The team moaned. "We can still hear you!" "Whoops, sorry..." Erwin apologized. Erwin and Ashley, suprisingly the last hope for the team, put on their costumes (Yeah...) and drove to the location. Too bad it'll take long. "Listen, guys. While we're waiting, we need to find the main robot." Sam whispered. "Why?" Jake asked. "He has a plan. A plan that could make VILGAX clones. Vilgax." "What? That means..." "Yes. The Unknown plus Vilgax equals The Underworld." "We've gotta stop em'!" "Heck yeah we do!" "Your times up." One of the robots said. The robot transformed his hand into ablaster and pointed it at Jake's face. "Say good-bye." the robot said. Suddenly, a shot blasted and took the robot's head off. "Mom! Dad!" Jake yelled. "Erm... costumes? Really?" "Yeah. We also invited your parents." Ashley said. "What?" Jared said. "Yeah. They're out guarding and stuff... with costumes!" "Stop it with the costume!" Jake said. "You guys just punch and shoot the robots while we're going to find the main robot. Kay'?" "Okay." The two said. Jake then transformed into Everglade and went searching. He went to the main controler room. Everglade then said, "Okay. Where are you, you little robo--" "Over here." The main robot interrupted. "Well... your big..." "Enough talk. You die!" "Well technically, you explode..." "GAH!" The Main Robot Overlord took the first move. It tackled, but missed. Everglade then jumped o it's giant back and blasted it with fire. The Robot Overlord tried to smash Everglade with it's giant hands, but of course, Everglade could regenerate. Jake had all the odds. He could fight the robot without beign scratched... until his watch needed to be recharged. "Oh snap..." Jake mumbled. "Hahha! Now you di--" Jake looked up and saw that his parents shot the robot at the head. Jake was i relief. "Thank the Primes!" he whispered. Who knew that the robot's head was hard as... wood. Yeah, not really hard. It also turns out that the robot's cloning machine has a self-destruction button. "So... what now?" Jake asked. "We go back home, of course." Samantha said. "Yeah... but isn't this small ship kind of... small?" "It's a tight squeeze, but we'll survive..." At the end, you can hear Jake still saying '''Are we there yet? END Epilogue "So what do you see, Rachel?" Eric asked. "Yes. The boy has powers. Powers you can't imagine," Rachel Nicholas, Andrei's older sister. "I see he'll have a choice. It's a grave choice..." "What do you see?" "It is about... about one of your family members..." "Yes, and?" "I-- I have it..." You shall be shocked once you see, that one of your friends shall be, the person whom you fear most of all who is called 'opposite of friend', and he shall choose wether the earth shall heal or end. Real end Characters *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac *Andrei Nicholas *Mr. and Mrs. Grayson *Mr. and Mrs. Nik *Mr. and Mrs. Mac *Mr. and Mrs. Niller *Mr. and Mrs. Gil *Mr. and Mrs. Nora *Andrei's parents *Jeremy Grayson (Mentioned) *Rachel Nicholas 'Villains' *Vilgax's robots *Robot Overlord 'Aliens Used' *ToughGuy *Stretch *Everglade Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123